The Dragons Heart a Fairy Tail Fanfic
by Wolfhuntress1
Summary: Imagine getting dragged along to Fairy Tail, then getting crushed...lets just say it hurts when people don't understand that you have a...guest...that you accidentally bring along, but still discriminate you. This is a story of just that, so walk through the shoes, and learn the story of...Tatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the characters that don't appear in fairy tail.

Main characters pov

Stupid trains. They always roam around doing nothing but hauling luggage and yes that does mean humans.

I have been traveling around for a while, learning a kind of magic commonly known as 'Switch Back'. The true name has been lost for millennia. The true power has been unknown for many. Only a select few know of it's power, I am one of those few.

Wandering around this empty village is such a pain in the ass with how hot it is out here! There are a group of girls crowding around this one guy. The guy has blue spiky hair and yells out how he is the 'Salamander from the Fairy Tail guild' and what not. I spot a little shop by the tracks and decide to stop by to see if they have anything of interest.

Walking in I see a girl with long blonde hair trying to get a dog key. I, on the other hand, have already got 1 of those, a clock guy, a beetle, a turtle or tortoise, and a few of the gold keys. She finally decides to get out of the store, when she leaves she looks slightly depressed. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Why hello young one I have a clothes color changer if ya want one. They're the new 'in' thing right now." The old shop keeper says so cheerfully, it's disgusting!

"I have like ten of those! I don't need any help from you to figure out if I can find what I'm looking for. Just point me towards celestial keys." I say quite aggravated with his cheery attitude, so I, naturally, was being rude.

"I'm sorry I just sold the last one, to that fine young lady." He says dreamily. He is one perverted old man, I mean seriously!

I walk out the door having no interest in keeping up a conversation with him. I wander around some more before I see the creepy guy with blue hair talking to the blonde.

"-I won't fall for your tricks I know you used a charm spell. Knowledge is key. You can't catch me with that spell now." the blonde says so indignantly.

"Well I hear you want to get into the fairy tail guild." the blue haired man says creepily. His remark is responded by a nod before he continues. "Well, I could hook you up and bring you there if you want." Again this is responded by a vigorous nod from the blonde. By the way she acts you can totally tell she fell under his love spell.

Getting bored I start to walk away when I'm stopped by the creepy dude, 'salamander'.

"Hey you should come to my party on my ship tonight." he says suggestively.

"Awww I would love to," I say very sarcastically I know he has a ring that can make girls think they love him. "Just kidding! You're nothing but a bastard who tries to make people love you by using a magical ring that is on your finger."

"I think you need to get out more. If you come I'll introduce you to a hot friend of mine." he says.

"Fine I'll come but if you try anything funny I'll kill you, your crew, and the ship will burn in flames!" I reply aggressively. This is getting so annoying talking to him.

"Great! See ya then." He shouts after me who is wandering back towards the little river I passed.

I stare at the river until it is time for the party to start. Rushing to the boat I jump on just in time for it to leave.

I stand at the front of the ship watching the water rush by.

"Hey sweet heart wait here." a deep voiced guy said. I hear footsteps and someone touches my shoulder. I immediately smack them. "Jeez, girl. I just wanted to know your name and if you'd join me at the party."

"No I don't want to join you, you orange haired bastard. As for the name is Tatsuki Toushiro. It was lovely meeting you. Now let me stay here in peace!" I shout the last part and the part before was laced in my sarcasm. He obviously didn't like my attitude if his screwed up face is anything to go by.

"I'll get you a drink, be back in a minute lovely." the 'orange haired bastard' said softly and trying to sound sweet. Personally I don't think it would be too hard considering he's probably really drunk!

"Here is your drink, lovely." he whispered in my ear and slowly grabbing my gate keys.

"Hands off before I punch you in the face. Besides I don't even want a drink! Though it has nothing to do with the fact that it is completely filled with sleeping magic." I reply smartly. As if to prove my point the girl behind me collapses in a sleepy heap. He pulls my gate keys off my belt and I must say it was awkward! Who the hell pulls something off someone's belt?! A pervert that's who! He runs to 'salamander' and he checks them out as well as the blonde's. I can't believe she has the water bearer!

"Well these are useless to me." the blue haired freak says to us both. Oh! They think I'm a celestial wizard! Man are they in for a surprise!

"Give me back those keys before I burn you to a crisp!" I shout out at him.

He tosses them into the river. "Whoops." he says in a false apologetic voice.

"Bastard!" I shout before deciding on burning him and his ship to the floor. I think the fire dragon slayer magic would help. I was about to blow a huge fireball, called fire dragon roar, when a blue cat with a pink haired freak shows up, from the sky I might add.

"Lucy!" he shouts. "Oh, hey you were sitting by me on the train!" I stare him for a moment before realizing he was right.

The blue cat, apparently named Happy, takes Lucy and leaves. While I am stuck with a motion sick kid who can't do anything right!

"On the count of three jump. One...Two...Three!" I shout and we both jump up as a huge wave washes the ship ashore.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a6818986cc3080306a802f5ceab4c4d9"Tatsuki's pov/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="522da85016ff02b825cbdffef45c11c5"Natsu and I make a huge splash since we landed at exactly the same time. The wave was still rushing towards us, we won't be able to out swim that with how close it is. We are swept by the wave and start rushing towards the land. I dive underwater to slow myself down and find my keys. I find the keys and rush to the surface./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fa865b4e39259ca7b83c3a235f1a75b5""Gate of the ram, I open thee! Aries!" I shout and Aries comes to me. "Hey, Aries I could use some help would you like to go back or help me get this tidal wave under control so I don't break anything?" Honestly I give all my spirits the choice to back out. I don't want to force them to do anything they don't want to./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6f8d380de82a6aa1f3df86992d180913""I'll help any way I can." she says in her soft sweet voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f76c472d87f4062f4a2e33fee4e13ef3""Ok. In that case we are going under! On the count of three dive down. One...Two...Three!" I shout taking a big breath in so I can last. She starts to swim and she helps me swim. Surprisingly I can't really swim. Diving is very different from swimming, for instance you go down and not forward./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fa48237cb30bcb3b32545ad728208749"We reach the sand in a couple of minutes. yes I held my breath the whole time. You get used to it after a while. When I reach the beach the boat is on fire and the fire is slowly diminishing. How is that possible? Dragon slayer magic! He is the fire dragon slayer! Ok fighting a fire wizard what should I use? Ice magic or water dragon slayer magic hmm./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cef5e9e0be5d5c4990571f08dfd3b790""Water dragon roar!" I shout blowing out a huge wave of water./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7911cd40d0b3ab61b4a7eb91f588a98b""Wait a minute! You're a Water dragon slayer?! Awesome!" Pink haired yells. Wait fire dragon slayer is Natsu Dragneel!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eea3c25ffee0127058ccf8f81002349b""No I'm actually not." I say calmly. he stares at me with wide disbelieving eyes until the fire starts to stir in his belly. Switching to fire dragon slayer magic We both shout fire dragon roar at the exact same time./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8992575b1260df10f959489574d5e1dc""What? How did you do that only a fire dragon slayer can do that! I'm the only fire dragon slayer so I should be the only one to do that!" he says frustrated and concerned that he isn't special anymore./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="572e5c7f10ea3acbbee96100539fb54c""Ever heard of a magic commonly known as 'Switch back'?" I ask sweetly, to which he nods his head. "Well I can use that magic so get used to not being the only fire dragon slayer around here." That is replied with a wide eyed look of surprise. I start laughing my head off from his reaction. He looks at me very confused./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b5daddeb7cc01c2e0a91551e35a2736""Ummm... You can do the switch back magic? So what is that magic all about, abilities, I mean?" he asks uncertainty./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="22e9c86ac570e90ee70aea18747bbaf9""Well... I can pretty much switch between different magic types even ones no one else can use. That and I can easily use dragon slayer magic of all types!" I say ending with a cocky attitude./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="026e1806b08d6b10a4893d7793c00e79""You destroyed the entire dock!" 'Lucy' yelled. As what she said sinks in I look around realizing she's correct. With my dragon senses still going from using the magic I sense a lot of people coming./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a87cfcaa7613f8af64fbce67449e1c78""Everyone run the guard army thing is coming!" I scream and take off running with Natsu close behind dragging The blond haired girl./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2935ad9ce21090bef58654c41d3369ad""Why are you dragging me into this?!" the blond shouts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d837553f97f9e076f6322d47f4f97719""You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked to which her face lit up and we ran off. we keep running and finally loose the guards!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="57232536b66370b62dc955fb59471bc8""Wait here both of you!" I say ordering them to stay so I can runoff for a bit. I race into the trees and change into my other outfit. It's a blue tank top, covered by a black zipped up jacket, blue baggy jeans, black shoes and my hair choped off to make me look like a guy. I race out of the trees on the other side of the forest./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c8f75b6e41cde3425d37e39a4d6fcdba""Hi, I'm Leon." I introduce myself./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8fcc61748be2984ea829528051c2c2c4""Natsu Dragneel." Natsu shouts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="63d3f54063e7e6332e022ee54733fb11""Lucy." the blond, apparently named Lucy, says./div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="43be797ff8e4793c218e4f6b3ea77ac8"Leon's pov/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="406c3a76b07b2c8c5183f2cc186bd69e""Hi I'm Leon!" I exclaim to the pink haired dude and the blond./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d2fbab3afc34dde30c91f6c4300c18bf""I'm Natsu!" The pink haired says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a61b3170ce33e1702587422ad804115d""Lucy" the blond, apparently named Lucy, says unenthusiastically./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e87df75496f7d77c4b4d675930e5d00""Nice to meet you! What are you doing here?" I say curiously./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7db594f30b2092a909413440dce12ee3""Lets go!" Lucy screamed in a high pitched annoying screech./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65d31c9a7a830934ca3df5c12d24c907""Back off bitch! I will decide when we leave and you will either follow or be squished into a teeny tiny little ant!" I shout in her face making her look up at my with fear written all over her face. she starts to slowly back up, and when she turns around and starts to run...she runs straight into a tree. She passes out almost automatically. "Idiot! Ran strait into an inanimate object!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb890f9e3c256c7db057fb9a2d302486""Ummmmm..." Natsu starts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6b1cbca7f8a1efe988abfad7612651c3""Yes. What do you want?" I ask just a little irritated.(span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N:Read 'little' with sarcasm) /em/spanI wait for a few seconds getting more and more irritated. "Well?! Spit it out! I haven't got all day!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="59d14fa17281aaa0f1d44864bf760aa8""A-are you r-ready to g-go?" He asks looking up, clearly scared that I might destroy him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="88d36b445935aaceb9cee17352afd350""Yeah! Let's go now!" I shout completely cheerful now that little miss attitude is passed out cold./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38120123dacbfe75eb934caefcd22634""You're really bipolar!" Natsu says, back to being cheerful as well./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="df572daa708cb960fc141dd03624e319""That's great." I say while grabbing Lucy and tossing her to Natsu. He barely catches her without falling. "Watch your step!" I shout already taking off toward the train tracks. I reach the tracks in a matter of minutes, it helped that I used a speed enhancing 'spell'. I wait for Natsu and Lucy. In a few seconds I can hear Natsu running and a girl screaming em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Crap! Lucy is conscious!" /emI think. I see Natsu running around the bend and Lucy is squirming, trying to get out of Natsu's grasp./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a7ac6ce3070b75e3e531554d30bdc3f6"Slightly to the left a gray train is rushing down the track, with someone with flying red hair, armor and an enormous horn. The person jumps off and starts running towards Natsu, who dropped Lucy and looks like he is about to pee his pants he is that scared. His face just screams terror as he runs towards me as fast as he possibly could. He is about to run into me when he switches directions and runs/hides behind me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c1cfbbf086700973c1bec00641b7b38""What was all that commotion Natsu?!" the red headed chick shouts at him. I notice the red Fairy Tail symbol right below her shoulder on her left side./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="779e8ebae2341ef78954229ba405ee65""I-it was her s-screaming" Natsu stutters while pointing at Lucy. Red head turns around to see Lucy sitting up and rubbing her head./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0f0d9132e06606b6c0d7113b166ac968""Natsu I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy shouts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b67045c2145f6eece1a0cc27fc801188""She just threw you at me then ran off and I was stuck with an unconscious you!" Natsu shouted back pointing at me this time. I gave Lucy an evil grin and a death glare. She saw me and started to back off the topic./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6a34fe351d81c136ada486907fd1c5b4""Hey. I'm Erza." redhead said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a575bde11896b6c3bdfc0d4d03789b9""I'm Lucy and this is-" Lucy starts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="93c2b04b827fccfac544b85cee597001""Don't you dare introduce me like you're in control!" I shout at her. Lucy flinched and hid behind Erza./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5e0bbc2b9a43aa23d3796298cfc16554""I wasn't really talking to you anyways. I was asking the other guy that is 'protecting' Natsu though I'm pretty sure it wasn't by choice." Erza tells Lucy off./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="24273050b22f8495dfcd46b4576cf2c7""I like you, Erza," I state quite simply. "The name is Leon."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="43c762bfb745fce90a255fc801d1bb48""You like her!" Natsu and Lucy yell at me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="722b292bb8024ce4d42a3e3156d3a37c""Do you have a problem with that?" Erza and I shout at them./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3c2a66c9b1525261a8e9d65f5cbf19f4""N-n-no ma'am," they say./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f32ed61dc5168b0a8e481bbf87efc069""Thought so," we retort and smirk at our victory./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f23cb0e6349b00cc878d37d710629c7b""I was heading to the Fairy Tail Guild. Can you show me the way?" I ask sweetly./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d8a86c5e8a09079335c0d59a7aa1f5e5""Sure!" she replies. Then in a whisper, "Wanna help me take these guys out?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7659e7f979bedd110672f427c329b2bf""Of course! I'll take Natsu you take Lucy," I retort in a matter-of-fact tone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7659e7f979bedd110672f427c329b2bf"She nods her head and we set off to work. I sneak up begin Natsu an her Lucy. I quickly punch Natsu upside the head and knock him out in an instant. Erza does the same to Lucy. She drapes them over the top of the huge horn and ties them there. I laugh and we head to the guild./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="43be797ff8e4793c218e4f6b3ea77ac8"Leon's pov/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0cf046dbe0b4ca1004cee23a542ad426"'The world. What happened? I...I can't see. Why? Why is it crying? I...can't tell. What happened? I wish I knew. I think-'/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1a342e46133cab02e9aff7f84b2107dd""Leon? Get up! We made it to the guild," someone shouts in my ear./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25baf9300ddfee0d05dfe7fe3fae7dbb""I'm awake!" I shout while jumping to my feet. I turn around to see that everyone is staring at me. I blush a little and look to the ground slightly embarrassed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="451fef13012a30402a860cf12ba53233""Leon, how could you fall asleep while you were walking?! I had to carry you the rest of the way!" Erza scolds/shouts at me. I start to get a little jittery as everyone starts laughing at me. I am about to run out of the guild when a white haired girl in a pink dress comes over./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="348ef1f2798777f307d46e8c2b211e6c""Hi, Leon, I'm Mirajane! Are you planning on joining the guild?" the white haired girl asks nicely./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f9ee521d5c2b0fa1370f2d2d8337791f""I...no I'm just passing through. I'll leave by tomorrow," I say before starting/trying to be strong and walk 'confidently out the door./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25221cc9cc6b3351b4573d6fb1b4c851""W-Wait! Leon, Where are you going?!" Lucy shouts after me. As soon as the doors close I cast a speed enhancing spell and bolt away. I stop under a huge tree. I start crying at how I couldn't even build up the courage to say 'yes I would like to join the guild!' It is turning dark and I decide I will just sleep under this tree when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and turn my head so I can look over my shoulder. Just to see Lucy standing there./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f5a2f3b9ba6e45f33449d4570bab301"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I am so sorry I know this is terribly short and I know that this took a long time for me to update but please don't hate me! I'm already writin the chapter and it should be up by Wednesday./span/div 


End file.
